


crazy in love

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Cabin Fic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Grocery Shopping, Grumpy jeonghan, Han makes pancakes for the fam, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Jisoo is dramatic, M/M, Original Character(s), Out in the Woods, Romantic Fluff, breakfast time fluff, honestly its just fluff about a family in the middle of the woods, original characters are my thing, plus a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Just a couple of crazy kids having small town adventures in their small town world





	crazy in love

Sonnet tiptoes quietly into her shared room with her sleeping boyfriend Jeonghan. Sitting down beside him, she whispers in his ear, “Hannie, wake up.” She pokes him a few times when he doesn’t budge. That doesn’t seem to work so she tries to pull the covers off him, “Hannieeeeeee, wake up!” He groans and shifts a bit next to her, putting the pillow over his head. 

“You better wake up or I’m going to put smudge marks on all your trophies.” She threatens with a smirk on her face knowing how much he cares about his precious awards. “You wouldn’t.” He says, voice muffled by the pillow. “Hmm..Suit yourself.” Before she can get off the bed he grabs her and cuddles her in his arms, “I’m awake! I’m awake! Geez you play dirty.” She laughs out loud and turns around to see his eyes are still closed. “It’s the weekend! You’re supposed to be the one making breakfast this morning!” 

He groans and opens his eyes slowly, “What time is it??” 

“It’s 9:30” She beams placing tiny kisses all over his sleepy, grumpy cat face. 

“When are you making breakfast?? It’s your turn.” Joshua yawns walking into the room unannounced. He makes his way over to the bed and buries himself in between them. Jeonghan groans at the sheer audacity of people interrupting his very important beauty sleep. “Give me 15 minutes and i’ll make you breakfast. Go watch cartoons or something.” He turns his back to them and uses his legs to kick them out of the bed.

“Hey!” 

“Be nice!

“Come on Shua, I can see we aren’t welcome here.” She links arms with him and begins to walk out of the room. “Hmph. Here I thought you loved us.” Joshua added feigning upset. The couch welcomed them with open arms as they sat down together and turned on the television. They got lucky and didn’t have to do much surfing because Adventure Time was on. 

“Sweet! The signal is never good enough to get Adventure Time!” 

“I know. Being in the woods has its perks but sometimes I miss having a good signal.” Sonnet answered. They cuddled together under the blanket and watched cartoons until they heard something stir in the bedroom. Looking at the time Joshua yelled, “It’s about time! We’ve been waiting for hours!”

Jeonghan shuffled out of the room, putting a hat on his head, “It’s only be 30 minutes. Stop being dramatic.

Joshua pouted. He was never good at waiting for the food to be ready. 

“What are you all in the mood for?? We’ve got bacon, eggs, bread, and a little pancake mix left,” Jeonghan asked from the pantry. “Looks like we’ve got to make a trip into town later today.”

“Yay! Field trip! I need more face wash. Someone keeps using mine.” Sonnet grumbled looking at the person next to her.

“Make bacon pancakes!” Joshua says jumping up quickly and walking to the kitchen. 

Jeonghan laughs a bit and begins to take out the ingredients without complaint. He already knew that was coming, that’s Joshua’s go to breakfast item. After he finishes setting up, he begins making breakfast for his small family. 

After what “seemed like hours”, the food was finished and being plated. “Let’s eat outside this morning!” Jeonghan says in a better mood than when he started. “Make sure to take the blanket!” Sonnet tells Joshua as she takes the plates outside to the swinging bench on the porch. Once outside, they take in the beautiful scenery before them. It never ceased to amaze Sonnet how amazing nature was. The air was always so crisp and fresh, the snow capped mountains were in plain view and the sounds of the ocean could always be heard from the distance. This was always the best part of the morning, when everything was quiet and refreshed from the day before. They both give Jeonghan kisses and hugs and thank him for making breakfast. 

“Thanks for making breakfast!” She says as she digs into her bacon pancakes. 

“So good! I love you so much.” Joshua gushes with his mouth full of pancake. 

Jeonghan looks at them both before eating and remarks that he was so lucky to have them in life.

* * *

 

Later on that day, they decided to pile into the family Kia Sportage and go grocery shopping. Joshua had been whining since breakfast about not having anymore orange juice, so Jeonghan made the executive decision to go to the store before they got lazy. 

“Shotgun!” Sonnet called as she jumped into the front seat of the SUV. 

“You don’t need shotgun because you’re driving.” Jeonghan says softly as he throws the shopping bags in the backseat and gets in as well. Joshua laughs as he opens her door and waits for her to get out. 

“It’s SO FAR though,” she whines as she gets in the drivers side and adjusts all the mirrors to her height. “How about you drive this time and then next time I’ll drive??”

“That’s what you said the last time.”

“And the time after that.” Joshua chimes in. 

Sonnet places her forehead on the wheel in defeat, “Fine.” After a few seconds, she collects herself and puts the gear into Drive.

The ride into town was not as bad as Sonnet made it seem. They only lived 65 minutes from the nearest town. She was just lazy and wasn’t really too much of a people person. Joshua on the other hand, absolutely loved when they went into town. He loved his little cabin by the lake but he also enjoyed being around people. Jeonghan didn’t mind either way, he was just happy being with the ones he loved the most. 

By the time they had arrived, the boys had fallen asleep and it had begun to drizzle a bit. Sonnet enjoyed the drive more than she had thought. She really had a chance to take in the smells and the scenery she passed by as she drove.

“We’re here.” 

The boys slowly wake up and stretch as Jeonghan yawns, “See, that wasn’t so bad was it??”

They got out and walked in together hand in hand ready for their next adventure, shopping at Smile Flower. It was a small country store nestled in between a cute little plant cafe and organic candle shop. The people here were always so friendly and nice, something you rarely get in the bigger cities.

“Welcome to the Diamond Life! Let me know if you need anything.” The cashier said as they walked inside. Jeonghan nodded and took out the grocery list. He scanned and divided the list according to aisles. “Okay, Sonnet, you take the fruit and veggies aisles, Shua, you take the juices and grains, and...I’ll take the meats and cleaning supplies.” 

“Aye Aye captain!” Joshua waved as he had already begun walking over to where the juices resided. 

“We will meet back at the front in 45 minutes??” He turned to Sonnet, the more focused of the younger duo.

“Yep!” She kissed his nose and skipped over to where all the fruits and vegetables were. This was always her favorite part of shopping, getting to pick out the snacks they would eat. She tore off a few bags and began putting oranges, lemons, and apples in them. The cantaloupe was on sale so she began looking for a good one. It was then she had realized she didn’t know how to pick a ripe cantaloupe.

“Excuse me,” Sonnet had spotted a younger gentlemen across from her, “Do you know how to pick a ripe cantaloupe??” 

The gentleman turned to her and grinned, “Sonnet?? Hey! It’s me Younghyun! From Behavioral Psych!”

“Oh! Hey there! It’s been awhile! How are you??” She said walking over to him. 

“I’m great! I was just stopping over before I went to visit my parents. This store has really good vegetables.” 

“I know right?? I love coming here.” 

“You stay around here??”

“Yeah! I stay about an hour away with my family. It’s so peaceful.” Her eyes began to get dreamy as she thought about her favorite boys. 

“I believe it. Hey we should have coffee and catch up some time! I would love to introduce you to my wife.” He pulled out his phone to take her number. 

“Yeah! That would be cool!” She put her number in his phone. “But...do you know how to tell if a cantaloupe is ripe??” She laughed.

“I don’t!” He grinned, “I usually just buy the ones already cut up.” He pointed further down the aisle. 

“Ah...i’ll do that then. Thanks!” 

“No problem! Bye! It was nice seeing you!” Younghyun walked on to the next section leaving Sonnet to continue shopping. 

_ Okay.  _ She thought.  _ I’ve got the fruit and now I just need the veggies. I have to remember to get more carrots for Hannie. J likes when I make potatoes and sausage, so more potatoes as well... _

Over in the cereal aisle, Joshua was really struggling on the kind of cereal to get. Usually he gets Froot Loops, but those were sold out. He thought about getting the Apple Jacks but he had never really had those before and did not want to waste money if they were gross. “Maybe I should get Frosted Flakes. That’s always the safest choice.” He pulled a box of Frosted Flakes off the shelf and put it in his small  basket along with the orange juice, lemonade, bunny bread, and maple brown sugar oatmeal. 

“Done!” He smiled contentedly and began walking towards the front of the store. As he was walking he heard a song come on over the overhead. “Oh I love this song!” he squealed and began singing and clapping with enthusiasm:

**Clap till your hands are on fire**

**When the time is right, clap your hands**

**Over there, come here**

**Let’s have fun**

**Till the song is over, clap your hands**

His clapping was interrupted by him bumping into Sonnet and nearly spilling the contents of his basket and her hands.

“Ow! Hey-” He began until he saw it was his favorite girl. He grabbed her by the arm and kissed her forehead, “Hey honey, I sorry. I got too into the song!” 

She giggled and kissed him back, “It’s okay. You done?? Let’s go find Han Han.” 

“Okay!” She placed her produce in his basket and grabbed onto his hand. Singing along with him as they walked over to the meats section. There Jeonghan was waiting for the meats he had ordered to be cut and put into the correct bags. “My sweet ducklings.” He beamed as he saw them walking down the aisle toward him.

“Did you get everything on the list??” Joshua asked as he watched the guy cut the different parts of meat. 

“I sure did. I am done after this. Did you both get everything you needed??” 

Sonnet was too distracted by the live Octopus swimming in the tank to hear the question so Joshua shook his head in agreement.

“When did we get seafood other than shrimp here?! Look at this octopus! HE’S ALIVE! And there’s lobster over here! This is so cool, I have GOT to show my mom.”

The boys laughed in amusement as the butcher handed Jeonghan all his cuts of meat and thanked him for his service. “Alright let’s get checked out and go home!”

“You got frosted flakes??” Jeonghan eyes the groceries as they are placed on the conveyor belt.

“Yeah. They were all sold out of Froot Loops. I was actually having a crisis.”

“I bet!”

When the cashier finished ringing up their items, it came to a total of $50.26, which was great because of the coupons Jeonghan had snagged the last time they were there. They put their things in their shoppers bags and carried them to the car. Well...Jeonghan and Joshua carried them to the car. Sonnet had to drive so she had to ‘prepare herself beforehand’. 

Once back in the car, Joshua sighed a sigh of relief and put his headphones in. “That was a great outing but let’s get back home.”

Sonnet nodded and began the drive back to their home in the woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote this on a gloomy rainy day to cheer myself up lol. Come say hi to me on [ the Twitters! ](https://twitter.com/SuperRichSeok)!


End file.
